Un autre monde
by simply emi
Summary: Hermione a beaucoup changé, et cela ne laisse par Draco indiférent. Lui aussi a changé d'ailleurs... et quand les rôles s'inversent, rien ne va plus.
1. Une annonce inattendue

**Un autre monde**

******Disclamer** : les personnages appartiennent à J.K.R.

******Résumé** : quand les rôles s'inversent, rien ne va plus.

******Autre :**

c'est ma première fic.

Drago/Hermione

Un peu de sexe. Je ferai le plus soft possible. :D

******Autre bis :** je pense que c'est légèrement … mmm … abusé :D**  
****_  
_**

******_bon, premier chapitre de ma première fic.  
j'en ai que 8 pour l'instant des chapitres et j'essayerais de les poster régulièrement. Je remercie aussi Neo Riku pour son aide !  
bonne lecture !_  
**

* * *

**Annonce inattendue**

Il faisait chaud cette nuit là. Un jeune fille nommée Hermione essayais de dormir, en vain. Elle se tourna dans son lit et alluma la lampe de chevet. Ca faisait trois nuits qu'elle n'avait pas fermé l'œil. elle se leva et alla à la salle de bain. Elle passa la tête sous l'eau et se regarda dans le miroir. Elle avait devant les yeux une jeune fille brune, aux yeux marrons qui la regardait. La peau bronzée par le soleil Italien, elle avait prit de belles formes et semblait à présent beaucoup plus féminine. Elle attacha ses cheveux ébouriffés et retourna dormir. Le reste de la nuit passa sans qu'elle se réveille. Le lendemain matin, sa mère la réveilla avec son habituelle douceur. Hermione se leva donc et dit :

- Je veux pas rentrer …

- Pense que dans trois jours, tu retournes à Poudlard. Tu vas revoir Harry et Ron.

- Ils ne m'ont même pas écrit !

- Tu l'as toi même dit ! les lettres risqueraient d'être interceptées et tomber aux mains de l'ennemis !

- Maman ….

- Ne discute pas ! tu déprimes, ok, mais tu dois y retourner !

- Je ne déprime pas !

- Mais non … bien sur que non …

Elle avait dit ça avec un grand sourire. Hermione la regarda et dit :

- Allez, laisse moi m'habiller …

- N'oublie rien !

- Mais non, j'ai déjà tout préparé …

Sa mère lui sourit et sortit de la chambre. Hermione s'habilla sans même aller se doucher et rangea bien ses affaires puis, elle prit sa valise et sortit de la chambre pour aller la mettre près des autres bagages. Puis, elle mangea un croissant et se posa sur un des fauteuils tournés vers l'océan. elle avait passé des jours à le scruter à la recherche d'un signe pouvant provenir de l'un de ses amis. Ne voyant rien d'autre que le bleu de l'océan, elle décidé d'aller faire un dernier tour dans le village touristique ou ils avaient passé un mois complet. Elle avait prit l'habitude de toujours s'habiller en noir pour ne pas qu'on vienne l'embêter. En effet, personne n'osait lui parler. Elle fit donc un tour du village et rentra dans la petite maison qu'ils avaient loué. Ils prirent un dernier repas dans la salle à manger puis, ils partirent pour l'aéroport. elle dormit tout le vol, rêvant de jour meilleurs. A son réveil, elle suivit ses parents jusqu'à ce qu'ils furent rentrés. Là, elle monta avec sa valise et s'enferma dans sa chambre.

Elle ne voulait parler à personne. Elle faisait son deuil. Elle avait perdu son second père, Albus Dumbledore, directeur de Poudlard. Elle l'avait toujours considéré comme plus qu'un directeur. Elle s'assit dans un coin de sa cambre et attendis. Elle ne bougea que lorsque sa mère l'appela pour dîner, puis, elle remonta directement s'enfermer. alors, elle se changea. Elle se glissa dans une légère nuisette noire qui la mettait en valeur et se regarda dans le miroir de son armoire. Elle aimait de plus en plus son reflet car même si elle ne prenait pas soin d'elle, elle devenait de plus en plus belle. Après un brève moment de réflexion devant son miroir, elle alla se coucher en pensant à ses amis qui l'avaient délaissée.

Elle se réveilla de très mauvaise humeur. Un cauchemar avait perturbé toute sa nuit. Elle alla se doucher puis, elle s'habille légèrement mais toujours en noir. Aujourd'hui, elle allait retrouver le monde des sorciers qu'elle avait tenté d'oublier pendant plus d'un mois. Sa mère l'emmena donc au chemin de traverse à Londres pour qu'elle y achète ses fournitures. Elle dû aussi aller se faire retailler ses robes. Là bas, elle y rencontra son pire ennemi, Drago Malfoy. Il la regardait avec un sourire narquois comme à son habitude mais elle n'y prêta pas attention.

Lui, il la matait un peu. Il voyait bien qu'elle avait changé et pas d'une mauvaise façon. Il aimait ses nouvelles formes et sa nouvelle apparence. Mais elle partait déjà.  
Car Hermione, prévoyante comme elle était avait commandé ses robes une semaine auparavant par correspondance de cheminée. Elle prit donc son paquet, paya les nouvelles robes et sortit de la boutique, sous le regard de Malfoy. Elle rejoignit sa mère avec tous ses achats et dit :

- C'est bon, j'ai tout.

- Tu veux rentrer ou rester ici ?

- Non, je vais rester ici.

- D'accord, je te ramène ta valise demain.

- Au revoir maman.

- Fait attention.

Hermione sourit et sa mère partit. La jeune fille prit donc une chambre et alla y poser tous ses achat. Puis, elle s'installa sur le bord de sa fenêtre et regarda dehors. Elle aperçût Malfoy au loin sur le chemin de traverse. Elle lui avait toujours trouvé un coté séduisant mais elle le trouvait bien trop arrogant. Et il l'avait toujours malmenée au cours de leurs six années à Poudlard. Malfoy croisa son regard mais elle détourna la tête, se morfondant dans son chagrin. Elle passa toute la nuit à penser à ce qu'il s'était passé. Elle s'en voulait même si elle n'avait pas de raisons de le faire. Elle regarda ses bras pleins de coupures peu profondes et commença à pleurer. Elle se sentait partir. Elle ne pouvait plus supporter tout ca et même si elle était une sorcière, elle savait que ses pouvoirs ne serait à rien face au chagrin et à la tristesse. Alors, elle essayait d'extérioriser ses sentiments pour qu'ils arrêtent de la tourmenter.

Elle essaya de se changer les idées en ouvrant le premier livre qui lui tombait sous la main mais même la lecture la fatiguait. Elle envoya le livre contre un mur et mit sa tête dans ses mains.

Soudain, quelqu'un toqua à la porte. Elle se leva, sécha ses yeux et alla ouvrir. C'était Malfoy mais il avait la tête basse. Il commença sa phrase :

- Si vous pouviez arrêter de faire …

Il leva la tête et regarda Hermione dans les yeux. Il dit :

- Granger ?

- Tu te souviens de mon nom ? (sarcastique)

- Qu'est ce que … ?

- Oui, j'arrête mon vacarme, va te rendormir maintenant sale mangemort !

Elle referma la porte un peu violemment et alla s'allonger sur le lit. Elle resta comme ca jusqu'au matin puis, elle se changea et se prépara à l'arrivé de sa mère. Elles parlèrent toute la journée dans la chambre. Hermione essayait de paraître heureuse de rentrer, même si elle savait que ce ne serait plus pareil. Sa mère partit tard dans la nuit en lui souhaitant une bonne année scolaire. Hermione fit un dernier tour sur le chemin de traverse et alla s'enfermer dans sa chambre. Elle avait croisé Malfoy dans le couloir. Celui ci l'avait regardé avec un sourire narquois comme à son habitude. Et elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'elle le détestait encore plus. Il avait faillit tuer Dumbledore mais Rogue avait accomplit cette tache à sa place.

Elle prépara sa malle toute la nuit en s'assurant de ne rien avoir oublié et alla à King's Cross tôt le matin. Elle ne savait pas quoi faire d'autre alors elle se posa sur un banc avec sa malle. Pattenron, son gros chat orange tournait autour de ses jambes inlassablement en miaulant. Elle lui donna donc quelque chose à manger.

A 10h30, elle passa à travers le passage magique qui menait à la voie 9 ¾ et fut arrêtée le professeur McGonagall avant de monter dans le train. Celle ci lui dit :

- Miss Granger, est ce que vous allez bien ?

- Oui madame, tout va bien.

- Vous me semblez bizarre.

- J'ai juste du mal à accepter que M. le directeur soit mort.

- Oui, je comprends votre peine mais ne vous laissez pas aller. Il aurait préféré que vous montriez à quel point vous êtes forte.

Hermione sourit et dit :

- Ca ira madame.

- Allez dans le premier wagon. Le tout premier compartiment. Je dois vous annoncer quelque chose …

- Oui madame.

McGonagall lui accorda un de ses rares sourires et Hermione monta dans le train avec sa grosse malle. Elle alla dans le wagon qu'on lui avait indiqué et s'assit dans le premier compartiment après avoir installé sa valise dans les filets. Le professeur l'y rejoignit juste avant le départ du train, accompagnée par Malfoy. Celui ci semblait très fier. Ils s'assirent tous les deux en face de la jeune fille et le professeur dit :

- Miss, voici votre nouveau compagnon de chambre…

- Pardon ?

- Une des dernières volontés de Albus était de vous voir, vous et M. Malfoy devenir Préfets en chef de Poudlard.

- Lui ? Mais …

- Oui, lui. Mais laissez moi vous expliquer. M. Malfoy ici présent travaille à présent comme espion pour l'Ordre du Phénix. En effet, depuis que son père a été tué en prison par les détraqueurs, il n'est plus sous l'effet du sort que son père lui avait jeté étant jeune.

- Quoi ? quel sort ? il est mort depuis quand ?

- M. Malfoy est mort au cours du mois d'août. Vous ne l'avez pas lut dans la gazette ?

- J'étais en vacances en Italie.

- Ah, en effet. Et le soir de la mort de son père, M. Malfoy s'est rendu de lui même chez la famille Weasley pour être conduit devant l'Ordre.

- Mais comment vous pouvez être sure que .. ?

- Que j'ai changé de camp ? Voyons Granger, tu ne crois tout de même pas qu'ils m'ont crut sur parole ? J'ai effectué plein de tests. Notamment l'interrogatoire sous véritasérum. Tu sais qu'il est impossible de mentir ou de cacher des informations sous l'influence de cette potion … non ?

- Oui mais ….

McGonagall sourit et dit :

- M. Potter et M. Weasley lui font confiance. J'espère qu'il en sera de même pour vous Miss Granger. Car puisque vous allez passer l'année scolaire dans le même dortoir que M. Malfoy, il serait regrettable qu'un accident puisse se passer à cause de vos rancœurs passées.

- Mais madame … quel sort ?

- Un sort de la magie noire. Le _controlus à muerte_. Il me semble que vous le connaissez non ?

Hermione prit un grande inspiration en mettant la main sur sa bouche et dit :

- Personne n'a jamais pu le réaliser !

- Vous-savez-qui y est arrivé pour M. Malfoy avant sa disparition il y a 16 ans.

Hermione regarda Malfoy en savant très bien quels genre de traces pouvait laisser ce genre de sorts. Paranoïa, renfermement. McGonagall leur donna une insigne chacun et dit :

- Je vais vous laisser faire connaissance et vous mettre d'accord sur certaines règles entre vous …

Puis, elle partit avec un petit sourire. Hermione dit :

- Je te préviens tout de suite, j'ai changé. Je ne suis plus la personne que tu as connu.

- Mais moi aussi j'ai changé et j'espère que tu t'en apercevras avant que ce ne soit trop tard.

- Comment ca ?

- Et bien maintenant que j'ai quitté les Mangemort, tu ne crois pas qu'ils vont essayer de me retrouver pour me tuer ?

Hermione sourit et dit :

- On a peur Malfoy ?

- Je m'appelle Drago et oui, j'ai peur. Mais toi qui sait tout, tu n'as pas peur hein ? tu te crois plus maligne que tout le monde mais fait attention à tes arrières …

Hermione sourit et dit :

- Je te l'ai dit, j'ai changé.

- Oui, j'ai vu ca. Tu es plus … comment dire ? …. Attirante. Et provocatrice.

Hermione sourit et regarda dehors. Malfoy lui avait fait un compliment selon elle et elle n'y était pas insensible. Il dit :

- Bon, maintenant, il faut que je te dise. Je sais que tu ne vas pas m'accepter tout de suite mais dans le dortoir, on affichera des règles à respecter tous les deux pour que notre … cohabitation soit parfaite. La première : ne me parle pas, et tout ira bien …Je te laisse te changer tout de suite. Je vais m'acheter quelque chose à grignoter. Tu veux quelque chose ?

- Non, j'ai pas faim. Merci quand même.

Il sourit d'une façon qu'elle ne lui connaissait pas et sortit du compartiment. Elle ferma les rideaux aux vitre et à la porte et se changea. Ses robes de sorcière lui allait parfaitement. En dessous, elle avait mit une jupe courte et assez sexy avec un boxer noir. Un bustier lassé devant comme haut. Ca lui allait parfaitement. Elle avait découvert ce style d'habits en allant chez une de ses anciennes amies moldue qui étais devenue « gothique ». elle adorait d'habiller de cette façon. Elle se maquilla légèrement les yeux. Malfoy revint à ce moment. Elle posa sa glace et mit ses chaussures montantes. Puis, elle le regarda et dit :

- Comment tu me trouves ?

- Un peu ridicule mais ….

- Ridicule ?

- Bien … un peu … on dirait une de ces moldues qui se croient vampires.

- Il va falloir s'habituer à mon nouveau moi …

- Tu ne vas pas t'habiller comme ça en classe quand même ?

- Bien sur que si !

- Euh .. j'allais oublier … McGonagall veut te parler en privé.

Elle sourit et sortit dans le couloir. Tout le monde la regardait à travers la vitre des compartiments. Elle alla au compartiment des professeurs. Elle toqua et entra. Tous les professeurs furent … choqués ! McGonagall lui fit signe. Elle s'en approcha et celle ci lui dit :

- Je vois que vous avez refait votre garde robe.

- Oui madame.

- Je m'inquiète pour vous Miss Granger.

- Ca va madame.

- Nous verrons cela au premier devoir de métamorphoses. Ou même au premier cours. Cependant, je vous conseille de faire attention. Même si nous avons renvoyé les personnes qui, par sources sûres étaient devenues des mangemorts, il reste quand même un risque.

- Madame, je vous assure que je ferai attention à moi. J'ai changé, énormément. J'ai découvert de nouvelles forces.

- Ne tombez pas du mauvais côté.

- Je suis une amie fidèle. Je ne vous laisserais pas tomber comme ca. L'Ordre est ma priorité.

Elle sourit et dit :

- Voilà de belles paroles. Maintenant, retournez dans votre compartiment. Et lisez un peu. Cela vous détendra.

- La lecture, madame, ne sert plus à rien. J'ai compris que l'on ne puise pas nos forces de la théorie mais bien de la pratique. De toutes façons, les livres, je les connaît déjà par cœur.

- J'espère que vous avez raison.

Hermione sourit et retourna dans son wagon. A présent, il y avait Harry et Ron en plus, de Malfoy. Ils la regardèrent tous les 2 avec un regard surpris. Malfoy dit :

- Je vous avez prévenu. Votre Hermione a changé et pas en mal, je dois l'avouer.

- Malfoy, arrête tes sous entendus. Et dit les choses telles qu'elles sont veux tu ? Je m'en voudrais de devoir te corriger …

- Oh mais je n'attends que ca.

Elle le regarda dans les yeux. Il avait un regard de braise. Elle dit :

- En fait, non, ce serait trop d'honneur pour quelqu'un comme toi.

- L'honneur est quelque chose de bien complexe ma chère. Mais fait comme tu penses que c'est le mieux…

Il sourit et se posa sur la banquette. Elle le regarda encore une seconde et s'assit le plus loin possible de lui. Les deux autres les regardaient complètement abasourdis par ce qu'ils venaient d'entendre. L'attitude d'Hermione les choqués. Mais d'un autre coté, ils étaient content qu'elle ait prit un peu d'assurance en elle. Ron était complètement rouge de gène et Harry avait un sourire. Ils s'installèrent tous les deux et parlèrent à Malfoy tout le voyage. Hermione, elle, regardait le soleil au loin, pensant qu'elle allait en fait, passer une bonne année. Car même si ses amis l'avait délaissée durant les vacances, ils étaient toujours là.

* * *

**__**** voila pour ce premier chapitre.  
j'espère qu'il vous a plut !  
reviews please !  
emi**


	2. Sombres jours

_**voila, 2ème chapitre, les personnages ne sont toujours pas à moi mais l'histoire m'appartient.  
merci pour vos reviews.. hésitez pas à m'en lacher **_

**_bonne lecture_

* * *

**

**2. Sombre jours**.

Le repas se passa sans problèmes. Malfoy mangea avec ses nouveaux amis, ce qui surpris tout le monde. Hermione s'était mise à l'écart. elle n'avait plus l'habitude de tout ce monde autour d'elle. et ca ne fut qu'accentuer les conversations sur elle et son nouveau look. Certains la regardaient de loin, sans oser rien dire et d'autres parlaient la main devant la bouche. Elle, elle ne s'en souciant pas. Elle préférait écouter son lecteur MP3 amélioré par ses soins pour qu'il puisse fonctionner dans l'enceinte de Poudlard. De la musique violente. Du black métal. Elle partit après tout le monde de la salle. Elle monta au dortoir des préfets en chef. Malfoy l'attendait. Il dit :

- Alors ? Tu écoutes quoi ?

- Tu es sûr de vouloir savoir ?

- Sinon, je ne t'aurais pas demandé !

- Comme tu veux.

Elle prit sa baguette et tapota son lecteur d'un petit coup. La musique résonna dans la pièce comme si elle avait mit une chaîne Hi-fi à fond. Malfoy la regardait dans les yeux. Il n'avait pas bougé alors que d'autres auraient sursauté. Elle coupa le son et dit :

- Ca te plaît ?

- Oui, assez. Mais …. Trop rapide pour moi …

- J'ai du funeral doom aussi mais bon … après .. c'est pas pour toi …

- Je sais que tu ne pourras jamais me pardonner. J'espère seulement que tu pourras me laisser une seconde chance comme l'aurait fait Dumbledore. Sur ce, bonne nuit.

Il se leva et alla s'enfermer dans sa chambre. Hermione dit :

- Et moi, j'espère pour toi que tu as vraiment changé.

Puis, elle alla dans sa chambre. Elle s'y enferma avec plusieurs sorts mais elle ne se coucha pas. Elle se posa dans un coin et y passa toute la nuit à pleurer. Malfoy l'entendait à travers la paroi et ça l'empêcha de dormir mais il savait qu'il n'arrangerait pas les choses s'il tentait quoique ce soit.

Ils passèrent trois semaines à se supporter. Hermione ne lui parlait presque pas à part quand il lui demandait son avis sur les règles qu'il avait écrit. Elle se sentait de plus en plus mal. Son bras, à présent couvert de coupures ne semblait pas vouloir se cicatriser pour à nouveau se faire rouvrir quelques temps après. Malfoy, qu'elle appelait maintenant Drago voyait qu'elle n'allait pas bien mais à chaque fois qu'il lui parlait, elle se renfermait encore plus.

Elle cachait son mal avec le plus grand soin possible et personne ne se doutait de rien à part Drago. Elle réussissait toujours en cours si ce n'est encore mieux. McGonagall en était d'ailleurs très fière. Harry et Ron semblaient être très heureux de la voir sourire de temps à autre. Par contre, ils se demandaient pourquoi elle ne sortait plus avec eux. Elle passait son temps enfermée dans sa chambre sous prétexte qu'elle devait réviser pour ses ASPICS.

Elle passa une très mauvaise semaine à la fin du mois de septembre. Elle commençait à s'apercevoir qu'on murmurait à son passage, qu'on la montrait du doigt. Elle ne supportait plus le regard des autres et ne savait plus que faire pour remonter la pente.

Car, personne ne pouvait la comprendre. Personne ne savait que ce n'était pas uniquement dû à la mort de Dumbledore. Elle étais sortie avec un garçon de son âge durant les vacances. Elle l'avait aimé plus que tout mais il était parti car il en avait marre qu'elle lui parle de Harry et de Ron.

Ce garçon, elle l'avait trouvé parfait. Il était aussi un sorcier, mais il allait à Beauxbatons, l'école française de magie. Elle avait parlé de lui à ses amis et ils avaient étés heureux pour elle, mettant de coté leur jalousie.

Elle se réveilla le samedi matin avec un gros nœud dans l'estomac. Elle se leva et alla à la salle de bain. Elle prit la lame qu'elle cachait dans un coin et se coupa au bras. N'ayant plus la moindre force, elle se laissa tomba sur le coté. Les yeux pleins de larmes. Drago arriva à ce moment et la trouva couverte de sang. Il vint la prendre dans ses bras, se mettant du sang partout sur lui. Il dit :

- Tu joues à quoi Hermione ?

- Laisse moi crever !

- Quoi ? Mais pourquoi tu dis ca ?

- Laisse moi …

- Non !

Il se leva en la portant et l'emmena à l'infirmerie. Mme Pomfresh soigna son bras sans problèmes. McGonagall arriva en courant et dit :

- Que s'est il passé ?

- Madame, vous devez sortir !

- Je suis la directrice !

- Sortez ! Il faut pas la plonger dans ses soucis !

- Quels soucis ?

- J'ai demandé à M. Malfoy de s'en informer mais il faut les laisser !

Elle ferma la porte de l'infirmerie. Drago regarda la porte se fermer puis il alla s'asseoir sur le lit à coté d'Hermione. il dit :

- Ca va ?

- Oui, tout va très bien.

- Maintenant, arrête de mentir s'il te plaît. Ca marche peut être avec les autres mais pas avec moi ! J'ai appris à te connaître, je t'ai observée et je sais que ça va pas ! Et ne me dit pas que c'est à cause de Dumbledore ! Je sais qu'il y a autre chose !

Elle le regarda dans les yeux. Il essuya les larmes qui coulaient le long de ses joues et dit :

- Tu préfères peut être parler avec Ron ou Harry ….

- Non, ils ne comprendraient pas.

- Pourquoi ?

- Ils sont trop …. Pas assez ….

- Humains ?

- Oui, voilà. Ils ne comprendraient pas …

- Et moi ?

- Toi, tu as changé. Je sais que tu as changé … je le sens ….

- Raconte moi alors ….

Elle lui raconta donc toute l'histoire et il la comprenait vraiment. A la fin de son récit, il la prit dans ses bras. Elle ne savait pas trop comment réagir mais cette étreinte lui faisait du bien. Elle sentait tout le poids de ses secrets s'en aller. Drago, lui, il était surpris qu'elle se laisse faire. Il lui frottait le dos tout doucement pour la rassurer. Il lui fit un bisou dans le cou. Il l'avait sentit frissonner. Il dit :

- Vient, il faut que tu ailles dormir un peu .. ça te fera du bien.

Elle dit oui de la tête et il la souleva comme si elle pesait 2 kg. Il alla voir Mme Pomfresh et dit :

- Aucun de vos sorts ne pourraient la faire aller mieux .. il lui faut juste du temps.

McGonagall dit :

- Elle a quoi ?

Sentant qu'Hermione s'était endormie sur son épaule, il dit :

- Chagrin d'amour …

- Oh ….

- Il faudrait qu'elle prenne un peu de repos je pense. Au moins ce week-end … et aussi, si elle doit rater des cours à cause de son état, je demanderais à Harry de prendre ses devoirs. Et … j'aimerais pouvoir rester à ses cotés ..

Les deux femmes sourirent en se regardant et McGonagall dit :

- Bien sûr. Je vous confie sa santé. N'hésitez pas à demander de l'aide si vous en avez besoin ..

- J'aimerais pouvoir rater des cours si nécessaire ..

- Bien entendu ..

- Et ….. que vous gardiez ça comme un secret. Je sais qu'elle en serait reconnaissante.

- Bien sûr.

Drago sourit et retourna au dortoir des préfets en chef. Il posa Hermione sur son lit et alla se changer puis, il la changea elle, tout délicatement pour ne pas la réveiller et la borda sous les couvertures. Puis, il s'installa avec elle pour la regarder dormir. Il la tenait dans ses bras pour la protéger. Il ne savait pas ce qui lui arrivait. Il la voulait rien que pour lui. Il voulait la protéger, la réconforter ….

Il caressait son visage tout doucement. Il la dévorait des yeux. Son Hermione si belle, si douce … si fragile. Ca faisait un moment qu'un sentiment étrange montait en lui et il ne le comprenait pas. Il était gêné quand il l'observait. il frissonnait au moindre de ses contacts. Il rougissait quand elle le regardait et il évitait son regard quand elle lui parlait.

Elle, elle voyait bien qu'un truc avait changé dans leur relation par rapport au début de l'année. Elle aurait voulu pouvoir l'aimer mais elle s'était promit de ne plus aimer personne. Elle avait trop peur de souffrir à nouveau. Elle ne voulait pas que ça recommence.

Elle se réveilla le soir, au chaud dans les bras de Drago. Elle le regarda et dit :

- Il s'est passé quoi ?

- Ce matin, tu t'en souviens ?

- Oui … je me suis levée … et je me suis coupée …

- Et à l'infirmerie ?

Elle se frappa la tête et dit :

- Oui .. maintenant, je m'en souviens .. mais .. qu'est ce que tu fais dans mon lit ?

Elle le poussa. Il se leva et dit :

- Tu préfères peut être que Harry ou Ron apprennent ce que tu fais pour aller mieux ? Tu préfères peut être que tout le monde te prenne pour une folle ?

- Tu leur as rien dit j'espère !

- J'en ai juste vaguement parlé avec McGonagall et l'infirmière .. et maintenant, je dois m'occuper de toi et toi, tu dois te reposer !

- Qu'est ce que je fais dans cette tenue ?

- Tu avais du sang partout …

- Sors .. dégage !

- Reste calme …

- Tu en as bien profité hein ? Tu t'es rincé l'œil j'espère ! Tu m'as bien touché, maintenant, sort de ma chambre !

- Je ne ferai jamais ça sans que tu sois d'accord !

- Pourquoi je serais d'accord d'abord ?

- Rooh ! Ferme la maintenant ! Tu es pire que n'importe qui ! T'as qu'à te débrouiller toute seule madame je sais tout ! Mais ne compte plus sur moi !

Il se leva et sortit de la chambre en claquant la porte. Elle regarda ses bras. Elle n'avait plus rien. Alors elle se leva et alla à la salle de bain. Elle se coupa à nouveau. Drago arriva et dit :

- Arrête ca !

- Je fais ce que je veux !

- Pardonne moi !

Il la stupéfixa et alla chercher le professeur McGonagall. En voyant Hermione dans cette état, toujours la lame à la main, elle dit :

- Mais … pourquoi elle fait ca ?

- Pour aller mieux …

- Drôle de façon d'aller mieux !

Il la remit dans son état normal. En voyant McGonagall, Hermione lâcha la lame et dit :

- Madame .. que .. ?

- Miss Granger, je vous ordonne de vous reposer ! Et d'arrêter de vous … mutiler le bras de cette façon. Je confie à Drago le soin de s'occuper de vous. Il va vous accompagner partout. Même dans la salle de bain et aux toilettes. Drago, demandez de l'aide à un elfe de maison pour la nuit quand vous dormirez. Je ne veux sous aucun prétexte qu'elle reste sans surveillance.

- Oui madame.

- Et vous Miss, ouvrez les yeux. Vous n'êtes pas une petite moldue en pleine crise d'adolescence. Vous devez vous ressaisir.

McGonagall les regarda tous les deux et partit. Hermione dit :

- C'est bon ? T'es content ?

- J'ai fait ca pour toi !

- Le jour ou j'aurais besoin de toi, je te ferai signe !

- Tu dois te reposer ! Alors au lit ! Tout de suite !

Il soigna son bras d'un coup de baguette et l'obligea à aller se coucher. Elle lui en voulait mais pas assez pour lui faire quoique ce soit. Elle se coucha et il dit :

- Ecoute, je veux pas te faire de mal mais s'il t'a laissé, c'est qu'il ne te méritait pas …

- Comment tu peux savoir ca ?

- Je suis un mec, je sais pourquoi il a réagit comme ca !

Il approcha et passa la main dans ses cheveux. Il lui fit un bisou sur le front et dit :

- Appelle moi si tu as besoin de quelque chose.

- Tu restes pas avec moi ?

- J'ai plein de devoirs …

- Mais McGonagall a dit …

- Mais moi, je te fais confiance.

Il lui fit un bisou sur la joue et parti. Elle se sentait un peu idiote d'avoir réagit comme ca. Elle s'en voulait de ne pas se persuader qu'il avait changé. Alors, elle se leva et sortit de la chambre. Il lisait dans un fauteuil près du feu. Elle alla s'asseoir sur ses jambes et se blottit dans ses bras puis elle dit :

- Merci

Et elle s'endormit dans ses bras.

* * *

_** voila, j'espère que vous avez aimé.  
laissez des reviews !  
si vous avez des questions, j'y répondrai avec plaisir  
see you au prochain chapitre **_  



	3. C'est quoi ce délire ?

**_bon, chapitre 3 !  
merci pour les reviews.  
je pense que je vais créer un blog pour y répondre si vous avez des questions.  
bonne lecture !_**

* * *

**3. C'est quoi ce délire ?**

Il sourit et mit une couverture sur ses épaules. Il resta comme ca toute la nuit à la regarder dormir. Le matin, il alla la poser au chaud dans son lit et descendit à la cuisine. Il prépara un plateau et remonta. Il la trouva en nuisette toute courte au milieu de la salle commune. Cette vision le fit sourire. Elle avait les cheveux en bataille, les yeux à moitié fermés et les pieds un peu rentrés. Elle dit :

- C'est pour moi ?

- Pour nous. Tu veux quand même pas que je te laisse mourir de faim si ?

Elle sourit et dit non de la tête puis, ils s'installèrent tous les deux à la table basse près du feu. Ils mangèrent sans rien dire puis, il dit :

- Bien dormit ?

- Oui .. euh …. J'ai rêvé de toi …

- Vraiment ?

Il leva un sourcil interrogateur. Elle rougit et dit :

- Oui, vraiment.

- On faisait quoi ?

- On …. Rien de spécial.

Il sourit et dit :

- D'accord.

- Tu ne me crois pas ?

- Si si !

- Alors arrête de sourire !

- Tu veux que je pleure ?

- Tu ne me crois pas !

Elle prit un coussin et le lui envoya puis il dit :

- Non, je ne te crois pas ! Tu me caches quelque chose !

- On faisait l'amour, ça te va ?

Il devint tout rouge et tout gêné. Puis, il la regarda dans les yeux et dit :

- Ca te dirait de dépasser le rêve ?

- Je ne vais peut être pas bien mais pas à ce point !

- T'en meurs d'envie !

- Pas du tout !

- Alors pourquoi tu en rêves ?

- Parce que tu m'as cru ?

Il lui renvoya son coussin. Elle sourit et alla se réfugier dans la salle de bain. Il la suivit. Elle dit :

- Je peux me doucher seule non ?

- On m'a ordonné de te suivre partout. C'est ce que je fais ….

Elle sourit et dit :

- N'en profite pas trop.

- Je vais me gêner …

Elle sourit et ferma les portes d'un coup de baguette puis elle dit :

- Tu l'auras voulu.

Puis, elle enleva sa nuisette devant lui. Il était … sur le cul. Il en bavait presque. Elle dit :

- Drago ?

- Oui ?

- Tu baves ….

Il ferma la bouche avec un sourire un peu bête et dit :

- On se douche ensemble ?

- Tu vois autre chose à faire ?

- Ouais ….

- Allez, à poil …

Il s'exécuta et ils entrèrent tous les deux dans la douche. Ils se lavèrent mutuellement. Tout en douceur. Il shampouina ses cheveux tout doucement avec une lotion magique pour les rendre plus soyeux. Et elle frissonnait tout partout. Puis, elle le regarda et dit :

- Maintenant, va falloir que tu me laves le reste ….

- Pas de problème ….

- Je m'en doutais …

Il rinça ses cheveux et appliqua du savon hydratant sur tout son corps. Elle fondait carrément sous ses mains. Et il n'oublia aucun centimètre carré de sa peau. Alors, à la fin, il rinça bien se corps qu'il connaissait maintenant par coeur et la tourna. Il dit :

- Maintenant, tu as une dette envers moi ….

- Oui, j'en suis consciente.

- Je te dirai en temps voulu ce que je voudrais.

- Tout ce que tu veux …

- Tout ?

- Tu as bien entendu …

Il sourit. Elle le regardait dans les yeux. Il se rapprocha un peu d'elle, délicatement et essaya de l'embrasser mais elle le repoussa doucement et dit :

- Je ne pense pas être prête pour recommencer quoique ce soit Drago ….

- Ouais, j'en suis conscient mais tu pourrais essayer au moins ….

- Non… pardonne moi, je ne peux pas …

Elle l'écarta et sortit de la douche. Elle s'enroula dans une serviette et prit ses habits puis, elle le regarda un moment dans les yeux et partit. Il l'entendit s'enfermer dans sa chambre. Elle se sécha bien. Ses cheveux, elle les fit avec sa baguette puis, elle s'habilla de la même façon que d'habitude. Puis, elle se maquilla, sûrement un peu plus que d'habitude et se coiffa. D'un coup de baguette, elle teignit ses cheveux en noir. Avec de belles boucles bien régulières puis, elle alluma son lecteur MP3 avec la chaîne Hi-fi magique à fond dans la chambre. Elle s'installa ensuite à son bureau et écrivit une longue lettre sans savoir à qui elle serait adressée. Vers le milieu, elle s'aperçut qu'elle écrivait à Drago. Elle la finit et la mit sous enveloppe puis, elle se posa sur son lit et attendis.

Vers 16H30, elle se posa sur son lit. Quelqu'un toqua et dit :

- Harry et Ron sont là … tu veux les voir ?

C'était Drago. Elle dit :

- Oui, j'arrive ….

- Je les préviens …

- Merci …

Elle attendit quelques secondes et se leva. Elle sortit de la chambre et alla s'installer avec les garçons. Ils la regardaient sans rien dire. Drago brisa le silence et dit :

- Vous ne deviez pas lui parler de quelque chose ?

- Euh .. oui, dit Harry, Hermione, on s'inquiète pour toi .. on ne te voit presque plus et tu es …. Complètement différente … alors avec Ron, on voudrait savoir ce qu'il se passe ….

Elle regarda Drago et dit :

- Il se passe que j'ai mûrit. Vous n'avez pas de raison de vous inquiéter .. vous l'avez vu non ? Je travaille encore mieux que l'année dernière. Alors ne vous inquiétez pas …

- Hermione, tu es sûre que ca va ?

- Oui Harry, je te promets que tout va bien …. Mieux en tous cas.

- Comment ça mieux ?

- Je ne vais pas vous cacher que j'ai passé de mauvaises vacances .. et un mauvais mois ..

- De mauvaises vacances ? Tu nous as écrit. Et disais que tu avais trouvé quelqu'un … un garçon …

Elle regarda Drago qui dit :

- Les mecs, ne parlez pas de ca …

- Mais on a le droit de savoir, on est ses amis !

Hermione se leva et dit :

- Mes amis ? Mes amis, ils auraient été là pour moi quand j'en avait besoin mais vous, vous n'étiez pas là ! Vous ne m'avez pas écrit de tout l'été ! Pas une nouvelle, pas un signe de vie ! J'ai espéré tout l'été recevoir une lettre, une carte postale, n'importe quoi ! Mais je n'ai rien reçu ! Alors que moi, je vous ai écrit ! Des dizaines de lettres !

Ils se regardèrent tous les deux et Harry dit :

- On ne pouvait pas te répondre ! Et tu avais l'air bien … même si on sentait qu'un truc n'allait pas !

- Ah, oui, c'est vrai ! Quand c'est le célèbre Harry Potter, on peu faire des exceptions, aller le chercher, lui écrire, faire des infractions. Mais quand c'est moi, une de ses soit disant amies à qui il ne pense même pas, c'est pas grave hein ?

- Hermione ….

- Oh ! Arrête maintenant ! Tu aurais vraiment voulu répondre, tu l'aurais fait ! Mais tu n'as rien fait .. vous n'avez rien fait ! Alors maintenant, oubliez moi ! Merci !

- Tu ne penses pas ce que tu dis …

- Non, je ne le pense pas ! Je suis folle, tu le sais non ? Tous le monde le croit … je ne suis pas aveugle tu sais ? J'ai bien vu quand tu me regardais comme les autres … comme un objet de curiosité …

- C'est quoi ce délire ?

- Ce délire ? C'est que j'ai changé ! Je ne suis plus la gentille Hermione que vous connaissiez .. je suis devenue une militante, une femme, je suis devenue ce qui me faisait rêver !

- Hermione …. Tu me fais peur …

- Alors c'est comme ca ? Le survivant n'a pas peur de Voldemort mais il a peur de l'amie qu'il a trahit .. franchement, tu me dégoûtes !

Elle cracha à ses pieds et alla s'enfermer dans sa chambre. Elle entendit Ron dire :

- Cette fois, c'est clair … notre Hermione nous en veut .. et pas qu'un peu ….

- Ron, tu aurais put prendre ma défense …

- Arrêtez tous les deux ! Et partez maintenant .. vous reviendrez un autre jour .. c'était pas le jour pour l'énerver !

Cinq minutes plus tard, elle entendit la porte se fermer et Drago vint toquer à sa porte. Il dit :

- Tu m'ouvres ?

- Pourquoi je ferais ca ?

- Parce que tu vas pas bien et que je suis le seul en qui tu as toujours confiance ….

Elle réfléchit un moment puis, elle lui ouvrit la porte. Ils se regardèrent un moment dans les yeux puis, il dit :

- Allez, viens …

Elle s'avança et il la prit dans ses bras. Elle dit :

- Qu'est ce que j'ai fait ? j'ai .. je ..

- Tu t'es libéré la conscience, rien de plus, il fallait que ça sorte …..

- Mais ils ne …

- Ils te reparleront, ne t'en fais pas …..

Il lui fit un bisou sur la tête. Elle le regarda dans les yeux et il dit :

- Ma beauté, n'ai pas peur, tout ça va s'arrêter.. je t'aiderai …

- Ma beauté ? C'est quoi ce délire ?

Il rougit et dit :

- J'ai essayé de t'embrasser, c'est pas pour rien …

Elle sourit un peu moitié embarrassée moitié fière d'elle. Puis, il dit :

- Il faut que tu te reposes un peu … demain, tu ne vas pas en cours …

- Il faut que j'y aille …

- Non, demain, tu te reposes et je m'occupe de toi …

Il l'aida à se coucher puis, il resta là, à la regarder jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'endorme. Le matin, il avait recut un hibou de McGonagall. Elle voulait lui parler. Il alla au bureau de la directrice dès qu'Hermione fut endormie.

* * *

**_ voila pour le 3ème chapitre !  
reviews ou pas de suite ! à vous de choisir !  
bizouxxx  
et à bientot pour la suite !_**  



	4. Course poursuite

_**yeah !  
nouveau chapitre !  
merci pour les reviews !  
et bonne lecture :D**_

* * *

4. Course poursuite

Celle ci semblait l'attendre. elle ouvrit directement la porte quand il y frappa. Elle le fit s'asseoir en face d'elle et dit :

- Comment va-t-elle ?

- Elle vient de s'engueuler avec Ron et Harry .. alors ca va pas super mais globalement, ca va mieux …

- Elle est avec qui là ?

- J'ai demandé à un des elfes de maison de la surveiller. Si je suis là, c'est pour que vous me donniez l'autorisation de rater les cours au moins demain pour que je puisse l'aider à se détendre et à se reposer. Je m'en voudrais s'il lui arrivait quelque chose.

- Oui, bien entendu M. Malfoy.

- Merci madame.

- Le professeur Rogue veut vous parler. Il vous attends dans son bureau.

- J'y vais alors.

Il se leva et alla au bureau de Rogue. Celui ci l'accueillit avec un petit sourire. Il le fit s'installer sur une vieille chaise et dit :

- M. Malfoy, cela fait un moment que votre comportement a changé. Et ce, depuis la rentrée scolaire. J'aimerai en savoir le raison.

- Je ne vous doit aucune explication monsieur.

- Je ne vous parle pas en tant que professeur mais en tant qu'ami.

Drago rougit et dit :

- Mon comportement n'a pas changé monsieur, en mettant de coté le fait que je ne suis plus … sous l'influence du sort.

- Vous préférez peut être que je vous fasse boire une goutte de véritasérum ?

- Vous n'avez pas le droit.

- Je sais mais si vous ne voulez rien me dire ….

- Mon comportement est ce qu'il y a de plus normal pour une personne de mon âge …

- Continuez ..

- Cela étant dit, je dois vous avouer que comme toutes les personnes de mon âge, je commence à ressentir une attirance nettement prononcée pour une fille …

- Seriez vous amoureux ?

- Je préférerais ne pas me prononcer … et en parler avec quelqu'un en qui j'ai vraiment confiance.

Là, il se leva et retourna au dortoir des préfets en chef. Il alla voir si Hermione dormait toujours. Elle était tellement belle comme ca. Il remarqua la lettre à son nom en évidence sur le bureau. Son nom étant marqué en belles lettres bien rondes, il la prit, avec une pointe de culpabilité. Puis, il alla la lire près du feu. Pattenrond ronronnant sur ses genoux. Il se sentait observait il ne regarda pas derrière lui. Il fit la lettre, les yeux plein de larmes. Des phrases telles que « j'aurais aimé t'aimer mais je ne peux pas prendre le risque de souffrir à nouveau » ou « mes sentiments sont réels mais les faits m'empêchent de les ressentir à nouveau. » l'avaient énormément touché.

Il se retourna et regarda sa belle qui était appuyée dans l'encadrement de la porte de sa chambre. Il se força à sourire. Elle l'entendit murmurer « le passé est fait pour être oublié. ». elle savait qu'il avait raison. Il en était la preuve vivante. Elle hésitait. D'un coté, elle voulait aller l'embrasser mais de l'autre, sa raison lui disait que ca la ferait souffrir un jour ou un autre. Alors, elle lui fit un petit signe de la main et retourna se coucher. Elle s'endormit à nouveau.

A son réveil, la première chose à laquelle elle pensa, ce fut les cours. Alors, elle se leva et voulu aller à la salle de bain mais elle s'arrêta à sa porte. Il y avait une enveloppe par terre. Elle la prit. Son nom était inscrit sur le devant. Alors, elle alla s'asseoir sur son lit et l'ouvrit. il n'y avait qu'une phrase : « les mecs ne sont pas tous les même et je vais te prouver que ca ne fait pas que du mal. » signé de la main de Drago. Elle sentit la lettre. Elle portait son parfum. Drago entra dans la salle commune avec un plateau qui flottait devant lui et la regarda de loin. Elle sentit son cœur sortir littéralement de sa poitrine. Il vint poser le plateau tout doucement sur ses jambes et dit :

- Bon appétit ma puce.

- Ma puce ? tu arrêtes oui ?

- Non. Et maintenant, tu dois manger. Cet après midi, je t'emmène faire une ballade dans les parc pour que tu profites des derniers rayons de soleil de l'été.

- Je n'ai pas faim et je ne veux pas sortir.

- Tu mangeras et tu sortiras.

- Non !

- Alors, je t'y obligerais !

Ils se regardèrent un moment dans les yeux puis, elle se décida à quand même manger. Il avait un petit sourire et il la regardait d'un air un peu fou. Puis, il l'obligea à s'habiller un peu chaudement mais elle refusa de mettre un pull. Elle tenait à ce qu'elle puisse respirer un minimum. Puis, il l'emmena dans le parc du château. Ils firent un tour du lac en parlant un peu de tout et de rien en prenant bien soin d'éviter les sujets qui fâchent : Harry et Ron, ses blessures … leurs lettres. Certains élèves les regardaient d'un air attendris, heureux de revoir Hermione. Une rumeur courrait comme quoi ils sortaient ensemble et qu'elle avait faillit mourir durant le week end.

Vers la fin de leur tour de lac, Drago se décida à quand même lui parler de ces lettres. Il dit :

- Tu a lut ce que je t'ai écrit ?

- Ouais ..

- Tu en penses quoi ?

- Que tu es simplement fou de vouloir essayer de raisonner une folle.

- Tu n'es pas folle.

- C'est ce que pense la plus grande majorité de l'école.

- Mais je n'en fait pas partie.

- Ah oui ?

- Oui, moi, je suis d'une minorité.

- Laquelle ?

- Celle qui est composée de ceux qui ont le privilège d'être aimés par toi.

- N'importe quoi ! je ne peux pas t'aimer.

- Tu te l'interdis, c'est différent !

- Oui parce que je ne veux pas souffrir ! et de toutes façons, je ne ressens rien pour toi !

- Vraiment ?

- Tu as bien entendu ! rien du tout !

- Mouais …

- Arrête !

- Quoi ?

- Tu ne me crois pas ..

- Bien sur que non. Pas après tout ce que tu m'as écrit !

- Je t'aurais aimé, je te l'aurais écrit !

- Les femmes, vous êtes vraiment .. incompréhensibles !

- Pas pire que les mecs !

- Et ca, c'est compréhensible ?

Il lui fit un bisou volé et partit en courant. Elle le suivit dans tout le château en courant et s'arrêta devant la porte des toilettes des garçons. Elle entra tout doucement. Il y avait plusieurs mecs en train de papoter. Elle dit « pardon » et ressortit des toilettes. Un voix résonna de l'intérieur :

- Alors Granger ? pas capable d'entrer plus que ca ?

- Ca, c'était Drago. Alors elle retourna dans les toilettes et alla le voir. Il semblait surpris. Il dit :

- Tu viens pour que je t'embrasses ?

- Non, plutôt pour te faire ca.

Elle prit sa baguette et la pointa vers lui. Il dit :

- Granger ?

Elle fit sortir une masse considérable de fumé du bout de sa baguette et partit. Elle alla directement dans le dortoir des préfets en chef et alla se blottir dans un coin. Drago arriva 10 minutes après en toussant un peu. Il la chercha un peu partout puis, il al vit dans son coin. Il vint s'asseoir devant elle et dit :

- Ca va ?

- Pourquoi tu as fait ca ?

- Le bisou ? pour te montrer que je t'apprécie.

- Je te l'ai dit. Je ne veux pas sortir avec toi. Je ne peux pas t'aimer. Je ne veux plus souffrir.

- Ca, je comprend mais il faut que tu me dises quelque chose.

- Quoi ?

- Là, c'est ta raison qui parle ou ton cœur ?

- On ne peut compter que sur la raison.

- Non, je vois les choses autrement. Ta raison te dit qu'il ne faut plus que tu aimes et ton cœur est en contradiction avec ca. La lettre, c'est pas avec ta raison que tu l'as écrite mais bien avec ton cœur. Et là, tu me donnes de faux espoirs. A croire que tu veuilles que moi, je souffre.

- De faux espoirs ? non .. jamais …

- Relit la lettre et repense s'y.

Elle dit oui de la tête. Il la souleva et alla la poser sur un fauteuil puis, il lui rapporta la lettre et alla s'enfermer dans sa chambre. Elle relut sa lettre en entier et 2 fois pour être sure qu'elle n'ai pas rêvé. Il avait raison. Cette lettre venait du cœur. C'était presque une déclaration d'amour.

Alors, elle se leva et alla toquer à la porte de Drago. Elle dit :

- Il faut que je te parle.

Il lui ouvrit la porte et elle entra. Il était allongé sur son lit avec un livre. Elle dit :

- Je veux que ce soit clair. Cette lettre, c'est pas une déclaration ou quoi que ce soit. C'est juste … comme un journal intime. J'avais besoin d'en parler ou au moins de l'écrire. c'est ce que j'a fait mais ca ne représente rien.

- En gros, tu me fais tourner en bourrique, c'est ca ?

- Non …

- Tu joues avec mes sentiments … tu es …. Horrible !

- Non, j'ai pas voulu ca ! écoute, c'est … oh et puis, laisse tomber ! ca ne te regarde en rien tout ca !

- Quoi ? il me semble plutôt que je suis le premier concerné !

- Ouais mais tu ne fais rien pour arranger les choses !

- Non … j'ai juste passé 3 jours à te remonter le moral …

Elle le regarda dans les yeux mais il baissa la tête pour reprendre son livre. Elle lâcha la lettre et alla s'enfermer. Un elfe arriva et dit :

- M. Malfoy m'a demandé de vous surveiller.

Elle s'enfuit sous ses couvertures et ne bougea pas de toute la nuit.

* * *

**_voila pour ce chapitre ..  
pas très joyeux, je vous l'accorde ...  
mais bon :D  
à plus au prochain chapitre :D  
_**


	5. L'aura ou l'aura pas

**_Chapitre 5 dsl de pas poster plus régulièrement mais j'ai le bac en ce moment  
merci pour les reviews ..  
si vous posez des questions, laissez moi une adresse ou répondre, ce sera mieux  
bonne lecture.  
_**

* * *

5. l'aura ou l'aura pas ?

Vers 3 heures du matin, quelqu'un entra et vint enlever la couverture. C'était Drago. Il sursauta à moitié quand il vit qu'elle ne dormait pas. Il s'assit à coté d'elle et dit :

- Désolé ma puce. J'aurais pas dut te parler de tout ca au début …

- Pas grave .. et arrête de m'appeler ma puce. Je ne suis pas encore à toi.

- Non, pas encore.

Elle se frappa elle même et dit :

- C'est pas ce que je voulais dire.

- Lapsus révélateur. Toi, tu ne voulais pas dire ca mais ton inconscient te l'a fait dire.

- Drago, arrête .. je ne pourrais jamais sortir avec toi tant que …

- Tant que ?

- Tant que je n'irais pas mieux, au moins …

- Mais là, tu vas mieux non ?

Il s'approcha et effleura juste ses lèvres avec les siennes puis, il dit :

- Demain, tu te reposes encore. Bonne nuit mon ange.

- Je ne suis pas un ange.

Il lui envoya un bisou de la porte puis, il la ferma délicatement. Elle était toute … surprise et un peu shootée. Et lui, il était carrément sous le charme. Il ne dormit pas de la nuit. Il resta allongé sur son lit à penser à ce qu'elle allait faire. Après tout, il avait fait le premier pas. A elle de suivre maintenant. Le pire, c'était qu'il n'avait pas put se contrôler à ce moment. C'était venu tout seul.

Au petit matin, il alla déjeuner avec les autres après s'être assuré qu'Hermione dormait toujours. Puis, il lui monta quelque chose à manger. Il la laissa seule le temps de s'habiller même s'il aurait bien voulu rester. Puis, elle vint s'asseoir à coté de lui sans rien dire. Il la regardait sans gêne. Il dit :

- Bien dormit ma chérie ?

- Oui mais je ne suis toujours pas ta chérie.

- Non, toujours pas mais ca ne va pas tarder.

- Dit pas ca !

- Pourquoi ?

- Tu ne m'auras pas !

- Tu te sens prête pour aller en cours ?

- Pas trop …

- Tu prends plaisir à sécher ?

- Bien ca fait du bien de souffler …

- Vraiment ?

- Oui ! arrête maintenant !

Il sourit et dit :

- Vient ma puce.

- Arrête !

Il la prit par les hanches et la fit s'installer sur ses jambes puis, il dit :

- Je t'aurais, ne t'en fais pas pour ca mais je veux juste que tu me dises une chose …

- Quoi ?

- Est ce que je fais vraiment ca en vain ?

Elle réfléchit un moment puis, elle le regarda et dit :

- Non, je ne pense pas …

- C'est encourageant …

Elle sourit. Il lui fit un bisou sur le joue puis, elle dit :

- Mais tu sais, je ne suis pas … comment dire ? … une fille facile. Va falloir que tu en fasses beaucoup pour me mettre dans ton lit …

- Qui te parle de ca ? pour l'instant, je veux juste sortir avec toi !

- Oui, pour l'instant !

Il sourit et dit :

- Tu attends que ca ….

- Tu crois vraiment ?

- Ouais, je le sens …

- On verra mais ne te fait pas d'illusion !

- Tu l'as déjà fait ?

- De quoi tu parles ?

- Tu as déjà fait l'amour ?

Il avait un sourire carrément charmeur. Elle sourit et dit :

- Ouais, quand même ..

- C'était comment ?

- Pas mal, je dois l'avouer ...Et toi ? tu l'as déjà fait ?

- Bien sur que oui. J'ai mit toutes les filles du collège dans mon lit ….

- Pas toutes ..

- Ouais, un peu abusé mais …. Une grande majorité …. Dont une gryffondor d'ailleurs …

- Qui ?

- Ginny Weasley …

- Quoi ? quand ? ou ?

- Tu as bien entendu .. il y a 2 semaines, et dans ma chambre là …

- Imagine que Ron l'apprenne …

- Il ne dira rien ..

- Je le connais, il va t'en vouloir !

- Non .. ; parce que sa sœur, elle le tuerait .. une vraie dure à cuire cette fille !

- T'as eu du mal ?

- Pourquoi croit tu que c'est forcément moi qui met les filles dans mon lit ?

- Elle ….. ?

- Et ouais !

- Bon, je vais me doucher …

- Non, tu viens, on va se balader.

- Encore ?

- Ca te fait du bien !

Elle sourit et ils se levèrent. Drago l'emmena près du lac et dit :

- Tu aimes les balades romantiques sur l'eau ?

- Mouais, ca va …

- Cool !

Il siffla. Une des barques destinées à emmener les premières années à la rentré arriva toute seule. Ils montèrent tous les 2 et elle glissa jusqu'au milieu du lac. Drago fit apparaître une petite table entre eux avec une petite chandelle, des trucs à manger et tout. Hermione dit :

- Tu me feras pas tomber avec ca !

- Dit moi avec quoi alors….

Il avait un petit sourire charmeur. Elle dit :

- Avec tes yeux et des tentatives, je vais pas te tomber dans les bras comme ca !

Il sourit et dit :

- Merci du conseil !

- A toi de l'appliquer maintenant !

Il sourit. Hermione se leva et enleva son tee-shirt. Il dit :

- Tu te déshabille déjà ?

- T'as plus qu'a m'attraper !

Elle attacha magiquement ses cheveux et sauta dans l'eau. elle s'éloigna un peu de la barque et dit :

- Tu viens ?

- Elle doit être fraîche ….

- Et alors ?

Il regarda autour. Elle lui tira la langue et retourna sur le bord en nageant. Heureusement que le calmar géant l'aidait à avancer, sinon, elle aurait coulé au beau milieu du lac. Puis, elle fit signe à Drago et se sécha à la baguette. Puis, le voyant arriver, elle fila dans le château. Elle se cacha dans une armoire. Elle regarda Drago passer puis, elle le suivit sans faire de bruits. D'un coup, elle lui fit un gros bisou sur la joue et partit en courant. Il la rattrapa au milieu d'un escalier et la plaqua au sol. Il dit :

- J'ai pas le droit à mieux ?

Elle sourit et lui fit un gros bisou sur le bouche, puis, elle le poussa et monta à la salle commune des préfets. Elle alla s'enfermer dans la cambre à Drago et resta sur le cul quand elle regarda autour d'elle. la décoration avait carrément changé depuis la dernière fois. Là, c'était carrément …. Plus convivial. Drago arriva, il toqua à la porte et dit :

- Tu m'ouvres ?

- Non.

- Je vais faire comment alors pour te faire l'amour ?

Elle sourit et dit :

- Et bien démerde toi !

- Allez, ouvre moi …

Elle ouvrit la porte et il entra. Il dit :

- Alors ? tu crois vraiment pouvoir m'échapper ?

Il verrouilla la porte et la prit par la taille. Il la colla au mur et dit :

- Et maintenant ?

- Lâche moi Malfoy. J'ai pas envie …

- Tu crois ?

Il lui fit des bisous dans le cou puis, il posa sa joue contre la sienne. Il murmura :

- Allez Hermy .. laisse moi faire …

- Malfoy, lâche moi …

- J'ai un prénom, tu sais ?

Elle le regarda dans les yeux et dit :

- Lâche moi, s'il te plaît Drago.

Il la lâcha et elle sortit de la chambre. Elle alla se réfugier dans la sienne. Elle se blottit dans un coin et posa la tête dans ses bras. Elle resta des heures comme ca sans bouger. Vers 5 heures du matin, Drago entra dans la chambre et vint s'asseoir à coté d'elle. il dit :

- Je peux faire quelque chose ?

- Non. C'est moi qui va pas, c'est tout.

- Et bien laisse moi t'aider.

- Tu pourras pas. Je suis un cas désespéré.

- Et moi ? j'ai changé non ? il faut pas grand chose tu sais ?

- Je peux plus …

- Laisse moi apaiser tes douleurs. Comme un ange gardien.

Elle le regarda sur le coté. Il dit :

- Tu me laisses faire ?

- Tente ta chance.

Il sourit et l'embrassa en passant un doigt sous son menton. Elle, elle lui prit la tête tout doucement. Puis, il la serra contre lui et dit :

- Allez, ca ira maintenant. Calme toi.

- J'ai peur.

- De quoi ?

- De la fin …

- Laquelle ?

- Toutes ….

- Et bien je vais te défendre contre elles.

Elle sourit. Il l'aida à s'installer sur ses jambes puis, il dit :

- Par contre, dans quelques heures, on va en cours….

- Ca ira.

- J'en suis sur mais …

- Si ca plaît pas à quelqu'un .. tant pis …

Il sourit et lui fit des bisous sur la joue puis, il dit :

- Allez dort quand même un peu …

- Et toi ?

- Je suis ton ange, je dois te surveiller.

Elle sourit. Ils se couchèrent tous les 2 dans le lit d'Hermione. Drago s 'endormit presque tout de suite. Hermione resta des heures à penser à tout ca. Elle se sentait coupable de penser ca mais elle pensait avoir fait une erreur. Elle ne se sentait plus prête. Elle n'était pas sure d'elle et ca la rongeait de l'intérieur. alors, elle prit une décision qui allait tout changer. Et elle se sentirait encore plus coupable.

Elle se leva avant Drago et lui écrivit une petite lettre :

« cher Drago,

Je sais que c'est affreux ce que je te fais subir mais je ne pense pas être prête à commencer quoique ce soit.  
J'aimerai donc, rester ton amie. Rien de plus.  
Croit moi, ca a été sur pour moi de prendre cette décision.

Hermione. »

* * *

_** voila !  
j'espère que ca vous a plut  
reviews ou pas de suite  
et oubliez pas, si vous posez une question, laissez votre adresse pour que je puisse vous répondre  
see ya' !**_  



	6. Hermione et ses pulsions

**_hey !  
nouveau chapitre !  
__merci pour les reviews !  
rien à dire à part bonne lecture !  
(juste un truc, scène de cul à la fin, les jeunes, s'abstenir ! )_**

* * *

6. Hermione et ses pulsions.

Quand il lut la lettre qu'Hermione lui avait laissé sur son oreiller, il sentit les larmes monter à ses yeux. Sa belle Hermione avait d'un coup décidé de le quitter alors qu'ils venaient à peine de commencer. Pas de raison, pas d'explication. alors, il alla dans sa chambre. Il s'y enferma toute la journée. Sans manger, sans aller en cours, sans rien faire. Juste à penser à cette lettre, à la lire et à la relire à nouveau. Il ne pouvait pas y croire. Il avait tellement attendu ce moment et elle, elle cassait tout d'un coup.

Le soir, à la fin des cours, il alla s'asseoir sur le canapé et attendit qu'il revienne.

Quand elle rentra, elle dit :

- Pourquoi tu n'es pas venu en cours ?

- J'étais pas en état ….

Elle vint s'asseoir à coté de lui et dit :

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

- Rien. A part que tu te casses sans explications !

- Y'a une explication. Je ne me sens pas prête !

- Mon cul oui !

Il se leva et s'appuya contre la cheminé. Elle vint passer sa main dans son dos et dit :

- Pardonne moi !

- Bordel ! comment je pourrais te pardonner de me faire autant de mal ? tu joues avec mes sentiments, tu me fais tourner en bourrique, encore ! je suis sur que la majorité des mecs t'auraient déjà .. j'en sais rien .. bousillé pour te remettre à ta place !

- C'est pas facile pour moi !

- Ca l'est pour moi peut être ? un coup, c'est oui, un coup, c'est non, quand on est enfin ensemble, tu te casses sans rien dire ! Putain ! T'es vraiment pas nette toi !

- Non, je suis pas nette. Me suis trompé sur toi. Je te croyais différent, je pensais que toi au moins, tu ne trouvais pas que j'étais folle mais je me suis trompée ! tu es comme les autres. Exactement pareil !

Il se tourna vers elle et dit :

- Si tu veux pas qu'on te fasse de mal, n'en fait pas aux autres.

Puis, il alla dans sa chambre en claquant la porte. Il s'allongea sur le lit et ferma les yeux. Il pensait à elle et il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Quelqu'un entra 10 minutes plus tard. Il regarda à sa porte. C'était Hermione. Il dit :

- T'as fait assez de mal comme ca ….

Elle baissa la tête et s'assit à coté de lui. Elle passa sa main sous son tee-shirt puis, sous son pantalon en le caressant tout doucement. Lui, il fermait les yeux tellement il aimait ca. Puis, elle dit :

- Désolée Drago, je suis pas bien en ce moment mais pardonne moi.

- Pour que tu recommences ?

- Pour me donner une deuxième chance comme je l'ai fait avec toi.

Elle passa une main dans ses cheveux. Il ne savait pas quoi faire. Elle remonta son autre main le long de son dos pour prendre une des siennes mais il les enleva et dit :

- Qui me dit que demain, j'aurais pas une nouvelle lettre ?

- Moi, je te le dis.

Il la regarda sur le coté et dit :

- Je ne te fais pas confiance.

- Je sais. Mais ca s'arrangera.

- Tu crois ?

- Ouais …

Elle se pencha sur lui et lui fit un bisou sur la joue. Il passa une main sur sa nuque et la tira vers lui. puis, il l'embrassa en la tenant. Puis, elle se glissa sous lui et il la serra bien contre lui. il passa une main dans ses cheveux et l'embrassa passionnément il voulu passer sa langue mais elle le repoussa tout doucement et dit :

- Bon, pas trop d'un coup quand même !

- Allez, laisse moi faire.

- J'aime pas.

- Tu vas aimer.

Il l'embrassa à nouveau et cette fois, elle le laissa passer la langue. Et lui, il ne s'en priva pas. Puis, il la regarda dans les yeux avec un sourire et murmura :

- Tu vois ? t'es pas morte …

- Drago ?

- Ouais …

- Me regarde pas comme ca. J'ai l'impression que tu vas me sauter dessus.

- Et si c'est ce que je fais ?

- Essaye pour voir.

Il sourit et passa sa main sous son chemisier. Ils se regardaient dans les yeux, sans ciller. Puis, il commença à la taquiner avec sa langue. Elle souriait. Il dégrafa son soutien gorge. Elle le regarda comme s'il était malade. Elle dit :

- Non .. arrête.

- Ma puce, panique pas. Je ne te ferais pas de mal.

- Drago, je peux pas.

- Chuuuuttttt ….

Il passa la main sur son visage pour la calmer un peu et murmura :

- Laisse moi faire et fait moi confiance …

- Drago ….

Il lui faisait des bisous dans le cou, et elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de fermer les yeux. Il la regardait. Il s'appliquait pour ne pas la brusquer. Sûrement inconsciemment, il commença à lui caresser les seins. Tout doucement. Tout délicatement. Elle murmura :

- Drago, pas maintenant.

Il descendit une main le long de sa taille et la passa sous elle pour lui caresser le dos. Elle se cambra et ferma les yeux. Il murmura :

- Je trouve que si.

Puis, il déboutonna le pantalon d'Hermione et le glissa tout doucement le long de ses longues jambes. Il lui faisait toujours des bisous dans le cou, il la taquinait pour qu'elle se détende un peu. Puis, il s'appuya sur un bras et dit :

- Dit moi, tu restes avec moi ou tu es partie dans tes rêves ?

Elle sourit et dit :

- Non, je suis toujours là ….

- Bon, ca me rassure ….

Elle passa les mains sur son torse et lui enleva son tee-shirt. Puis, il lui enleva son chemisier et son soutien gorge tout doucement et s'assit sur son ventre sans trop s'y appuyer. Il dit :

- Ouvre les yeux au moins …

Elle le regarda, il dit :

- Strip tease …

Il enleva sa ceinture puis, il déboutonna son pantalon avec un sourire plein de malice. Elle dit :

- C'est trop calme. ….

- Mmmh .. c'est vrai …

Il prit sa baguette et mit de la musique. Un truc un peu bourin. Puis, il changea le décors de la pièce. Romantique baby. Puis, il dit :

- C'est bon ? ca te va ?

- Plus sombre …

Il leva les yeux au ciel et assombrit un peu les couleurs. Elle sourit alors il envoya sa baguette et dit :

- Lecture …

Il descendit sa braguette puis, il enleva son pantalon tout doucement. Elle fut surprise de voir son caleçon déformé. Il le remarqua. Il dit :

- Ben devant une fille comme toi, forcément !

Elle rougit de gène puis, elle le prit à la taille. Il sourit et dit :

- Pressée ?

- Pas vraiment …

- Si, je trouve que si !

Elle sourit et se redressa. Elle l'embrassa sur le ventre puis, il dit :

- allez, admire le spectacle.

Elle se recoucha. Il enleva son caleçon et là, ce fut le choc. Elle eu l'impression de se réveiller d'un rêve. Elle dit :

- Drago, rhabille toi, s'il te plaît.

- Pourquoi ?

- Je pourrais pas …

Il prit ses poignets et les posa sur le lit tout doucement, puis, il l'embrassa et dit :

- Tu as peur Granger ?

Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Elle dit non de la tête. Il lui fit des bisous dans le cou puis, il descendit le long de sa poitrine. Entre les seins, sur les tétons, tout délicatement. Elle n'en pouvait carrément plus. Et ca la surprenait un peu de le voir si .. délicat et attentionné. Puis, il lui fit des bisous sur le ventre, en la tenant à sa culotte toute douce. Il passa une main sur ses fesses (je voulais dire « cul » mais bon :D) et lui enleva son slip tout doucement. Il l'envoya valser puis, il se coucha entre ses jambes avec le tête à la hauteur de son ventre. Il la chatouillait tout doucement. Tout autour du nombril. Elle murmura :

- tu attends quoi ?

- je sais pas .. je savoure ce moment …

Elle sourit. Il glissa un doigt le long de son ventre pour la chatouiller puis, il le glissa juste à la commissure des lèvres .. (_pas de la bouche hein_ ). Il la chatouillait tout doucement pour ne pas la brusquer. Elle n'avait jamais été aussi … paralysée de peur. Elle remonta une jambe et dit :

- je vais partir en courant si ca continue.

Il sourit et dit :

- Mais non…..

Il la regarda puis, il lui fit un petit bisou où il y avait son doigt et se remonta. Il se coucha sur elle, entre ses jambes et dit :

- Et oublie pas que ca, c'est pas de la théorie …

Il lui fit des bisous dans le cou. Elle ferma les yeux et le guida dans son intimité … (_ben quoi ? j'allais pas dire : « elle lui mit sa bite dans la chatte » quand même _).elle gémit au premier contact. Ce n'était pas sa première fois mais elle avait à chaques fois un moment d'hésitation. Puis, il s'installa correctement et commença ses va et viens. Au rythme de Hermione. Elle avait comme des électrochocs en bas du ventre. Elle s'accrochait à Drago comme si elle avait peur de crever sur place. Une putain de sensation en bas du ventre. Elle adorait ca .. (_vive le cul_ ) et Drago le voyait alors il accélérait pour la satisfaire …. En même temps, il embrassait ses seins, dans son cou, sa bouche si douce. Hermione se cambra et gémit un peu. Avec un petit sourire qui voulait tout dire.

Puis, elle reprit ses esprits et le regarda. Elle sourit et passa au dessus de lui. elle se redressa pour être bien assise et ferma les yeux. Elle se avait le dos creux, les mains dans les cheveux pour les remonter et elle bougeait comme elle le voulait. Drago la tenait aux hanches. Elle jouit en prononçant son prénom, quelques secondes après qu'il se soit lâché en elle. Elle glissa ses mains le long de son corps engourdi de plaisir et se laissa tomber sur le coté. Elle se coucha à coté de lui, toujours les yeux fermés et dit :

- Je suis crevée …

- Et ben dort …

Elle sourit et s'endormit, nue comme un ver, le corps encore tout douloureux.

* * *

**_voila pour ce chapitre !  
__j'espère que vous avez aimé  
et que ca n'était pas trop trop quoi !  
prochain chapitre quand je l'aurais finit !  
reviews !  
see ya' ! _**


	7. Rien à déclarer

**_je sais, je sais, j'ai mit du temps à le posterje sais, il est court_**  
**_je sais il sert à rien_**  
**_mais en fait, il sert à quelque chose :D_**  
**_je n'en dis pas plus, bonne lecture _**

* * *

7. Rien à déclarer

Quand elle se réveilla, elle pensa d'abord à un rêve. Elle ouvrit les yeux, regarda autour d'elle. Elle était dans sa chambre. Elle reconnaissait son plafond. Elle se tourna et tomba nez à nez avec Drago. Elle le regarda les yeux ronds, puis, elle regarda son corps nu sous les couvertures (celui de Drago hein ? ). Elle le regarda avec un peu de désir d'ailleurs. Bien monté le mec ! puis, elle posa la main sur son front et murmura pour elle même :

- Je me souviens de rien … qu'est ce que j'ai fait cette nuit ?

Elle regarda autour d'elle et trouva ses habits à coté de ceux de Drago. Sa petite culotte accrochée sur le haut d'une chaise. Elle étira son dos douloureux et se rapprocha de Drago. elle attendis 10 minutes avant qu'il se réveille. Il se frotta les yeux, la regarda et sourit. Puis, il passa ses mains sur sa taille et la tira vers lui. il dit :

- Bonjour ma chérie …

Il l'embrassa puis, elle dit :

- Ca va peut être .. mais on a fait quoi cette nuit ?

- Tu ne te souviens pas ?

Il avait un grand sourire. Elle dit :

- Dit moi, peut être ca me reviendra.

- On a fait l'amour.

Elle se laissa tomber sur le dos, la bouche à moitié ouverte. Des images lui revenait. Des sensations. Elle les avait crut sorties de son rêves mais elles étaient bien réelles. Elle sourit et passa la main sur son ventre tout doucement. Il murmura :

- Tu te souviens maintenant ?

Elle dit oui de la tête, toujours avec son sourire. Il dit :

- Et tu sais que dans 20 minutes, y'a les cours qui commencent ?

Elle se redressa, paniquée et dit :

- 20 minutes ?

- C'est ca de faire des folies au lit !

- Je suis en retard !

- Et on fait quoi ?

- Tu me déteste pour l'instant, ok ?

- D'accord !

Elle se leva et alla s'habiller. elle ne prit même pas le temps de se doucher ni de manger quelque chose. Puis, elle courut au cours de métamorphose. Drago prit tout son temps. Il s'habilla un peu sexy. Genre chemise noire et pantalon un peu moulant en cuir de dragon puis, il prit ses livres et alla rejoindre Hermione en métamorphose. En attendant devant la salle, ils se jetaient plein de regards discrets et plein de sous entendus. Quand McGonnagal arriva, elle sourit en les voyant et les fit entrer, puis, elle dit :

- Mr Malfoy, pourriez vous m'expliquer la raison qui vous a poussé à mettre cet accoutrement moldu ?

Il aurait adoré dire « c'est pour ma chérie » mais il se retint et dit :

- Je pense qu'il faudrait juste .. accorder une journée aux élèves pour qu'ils puissent s'habiller comme ils veulent étant donné que les robes de sorcier sont un peu lourdes toute la semaine.

Il regarda Hermione avec un regard de braise. McGonnagal dit :

- J'y réfléchirait mr Malfoy. Mais pour l'instant, allez vous changer.

- Oui madame.

Il se leva et passa à coté d'Hermione en la frôlant du doigt, puis, il sortit de la classe et alla se changer. Quand ils revinrent, McGonnagal le fit se mettre avec Hermione pour les exercices. Ils se mirent un peu à l'écart pour changer leur tortue en lapin et Drago dit :

- Ca te plaisait ?

- Ouais, carrément …

- Elle se doute de quelque chose. Je suis presque sur qu'elle est au courant !

- J'espère pas ! tu imagines ? ce serait …

- Cool ! toi imagine ! je suis trop fier d'être avec toi ! et si tout le monde le savait, je le serait encore plus !

- Mouais …

- Tu n'en es pas fière toi ?

- Si mais … je veux pas être en proie aux filles qui seraient jalouses ..

- Jalouses de ne pas être avec toi ?

Elle le regarda et lui donna une petite tape sur l'épaule, puis, elle dit :

- concentre toi sur ca plutôt !

- oui ma chérie !

- moins fort !

- non.

Il regarda autour et dit assez fort pour que tout le monde l'entende :

- Depuis hier, je suis officiellement avec Hermione Granger !

Tout le monde les regarda. McGonnagal s'approcha et dit :

- Bien que ce soit une nouvelle des plus plaisantes et des plus intéressante, je vous demande de vous remettre au travail pour ne pas prendre de retard.

- Oui madame, dirent-ils en cœur.

Elle sourit et dit :

- J'espère, Miss Granger que vous allez mieux depuis les incidents de ce week end et que M. Malfoy veille bien sur vous comme je le lui ai demandé …

- Ne vous inquiétez pas madame, je la suis partout. On dort même ensemble.

Elle sourit à nouveau et murmura :

- Premier couple Gryffondor/serpentard depuis 150 ans. Faut fêter ca.

Ils se regardèrent. Drago avait une folle envie d'embrasser Hermione mais elle lui mit un doigt sur la bouche et dit :

- Madame, si ca ne vous dérange pas, nous .. non .. je préférerais que la nouvelle ne s'ébruite pas trop.

- Bien entendu …

Elle lanca un petit sort et les élèves reprirent leur travail comme si de rien n'était puis, elle leur fit signe de se taire et repartit. Drago dit :

- En tous cas, moi, ce soir, je te saute dessus !

- Et si j'ai pas envie ?

- Pas grave, je te ferais avoir envie !

Il avait dit ca avec un sourire coquin. Il dit :

- Je te promet que tu ne vas pas t'en remettre.

- Je ne fais rien ce soir !

- Pourquoi ?

- Fatiguée, et puis … je suis pas avec toi pour ca !

- Ca te plairait hein ? je suis sur que tu adores déjà ca !

- Arrête !

- Même que tu en meurs d'envie !

- Non ! arrête !

- Tu suces ?

Elle le regarda avec le regard qui tue et il dit :

- C'était pour rire !

- Pas drôle !

- Mais si !

- Non.

- Ok ok, ce soir, tu me touches pas …

- Tant mieux, je voulais pas te toucher !

Elle s'éloigna un peu de lui en le regardant dans les yeux puis, elle métamorphosa sa tortue en lapin. Il la regarda d'un air dégoûté et essaya de faire la même chose. Il passa le cours entier à essayer.

Les semaines passèrent, de plus en plus froides. Jusqu'au bal d'Halloween. les 2 préfets en chefs devaient l'organiser. tout se passa dans une entente parfaite. Les vacances furent courtes et le bal magnifique. Hermione eut le droit à une partie de jambe en l'air tous les soirs. De plus en plus violent, de moins en moins pudique. Elle ne sentait plus la gène. Et elle devenait carrément accro. Il trouvais qu'elle changeait énormément. Elle ne s'intéressait plus au cours, mais elle avait toujours de bonnes notes, elle snobait tout le monde. Plus de contact avec les gens à part Drago. Elle observait.Le jour de la rentrée, elle n'alla pas en cours. Grippe.  
Drago ne pouvait pas rester avec elle.  
Il l'avait installée dans son lit, bien au chaud. Elle dormait encore quand il l'avait laissée.  
Elle passa la journée à dormir. Très profondément. La journée parut une éternité pour elle.Elle dormait trop profondément.

* * *

**_ je suis un monstre de vous laisser là dessus hein ?  
j'espère que ca vous a plut  
bientot la suite  
quand je l'aurais écrite  
en attendant reviews !  
see ya' !_**  



End file.
